Remember Paul?
Remember Paul? 'jest pierwszym odcinkiem siódmego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 28 września 2010 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisał Marc Cherry, a reżyserował Larry Shaw. Opis Streszczenie 'W poprzednich odcinkach *Bree mówi Orsonowi, że Andrew przejechał Juanitę „Mamę” Solis, matkę Carlosa, a następnie Orson z nią zerwał. (I Guess This Is Goodbye) *Bree decyduje się powiedzieć Gabrielle o uderzeniu i ucieczce. (I Guess This Is Goodbye) *Teresa Pruitt, była pielęgniarka w Fairview Memorial Hospital, przyznaje się do zamiany dwojga dzieci podczas pracy w szpitalu. (I Guess This Is Goodbye) *Z powodu problemów finansowych jej i Mike'a Susan wynajmuje dom i wyprowadza się z Wisteria Lane. (I Guess This Is Goodbye) *Paul Young wraca do dzielnicy, wynajmując dom Susan. (I Guess This Is Goodbye) Obsada Produkcja Remember Paul? został napisany przez twórcę serialu i producenta wykonawczego Marca Cherry i wyreżyserowany przez Davida Grossmana. Był to debiut Vanessy Williams jako Renee Perry, dawnej przyjaciółki Lynette Scavo z college'u. Dodanie Williams do obsady zostało ogłoszone po zakończeniu szóstego sezonu serialu, a także finału serialu ABC Ugly Betty, w którym Williams wystąpiła jako Wilhelmina Slater. Postać, która pierwotnie nazywała się Renee Filmore-Jones, została pomyślana jako kłopotliwa postać, podobna do postaci Edie Britt (Nicollette Sheridan), która pojawiła się w serialu do piątego sezonu. Po ogłoszeniu castingu Williams przyznała, że była fanem serialu przez pierwszy sezon, ale przestała go oglądać z powodu historii postaci Betty Applewhite z drugiego sezonu. Sezon skupił się na Betty (Alfre Woodard), pierwszej czarnej głównej bohaterce serialu. Członek obsady Felicity Huffman skomentowała dodatek Williams do obsady, mówiąc: jest taką świetną odrobina octu do Wisteria Lane! Wszystko idzie świetnie - jest cudowną kobietą, jest naprawdę mądra, jest naprawdę silna, jest prawdziwym graczem zespołowym. Jest świetnym dodatkiem. Odcinek ponownie wprowadził historię rywalizacji Paula Younga i Felicji Tilman. Mark Moses powrócił do serii regularnie po tym, jak krótko pojawił się jako Paul w finale szóstego sezonu. Po powrocie Moses skomentował: rok temu było trochę mowy o powrocie. W zeszłym roku zadzwonili do mojego agenta i powiedzieli: „Naprawdę poważnie o tym myślimy”. I w końcu złożyli ofertę, a ja byłem bardzo zadowolony. Harriet Samson Harris również wróciła, by powtórzyć swoją rolę Felicji, podczas gdy Steven Culp i Christine Estabrook wrócili jako Rex Van de Kamp i Martha Huber odpowiednio w sekwencjach retrospekcji. Kyle MacLachlan, który opuścił Gotowe na wszystko pod koniec sezonu szóstego, powtórzył swoją rolę Orsona Hodge'a w tym odcinku. Kevin Rahm i Tuc Watkins, którzy przedstawiają parę gejów Boba Huntera i Lee McDermott od czwartego sezonu serialu, oboje awansowali do stałych bywalców serialu już po raz siódmy. Darcy Rose Byrnes dołączyła również do głównej obsady jako Penny Scavo, poprzednio przedstawiana przez Kendall Applegate. Brian Austin Green zadebiutował w tym odcinku jako Keith Watson, nowy kontrahent i uroczy playboy, który przyciąga uwagę zarówno Bree, jak i Renee, podczas gdy Lainie Kazan zaczęła występować gościnnie w wielu odcinkach jako Maxine Rosen, gospodyni Susan. Przyjęcie Według ocen Nielsena Remember Paul? był oglądany przez 13.056 milionów widzów i miał ocenę 8,1/12 w swoim oryginalnym amerykańskim programie. Wśród widzów w wieku 18–49 lat odcinek uzyskał ocenę 4,3, co czyni go dwunastym najczęściej oglądanym programem w tygodniu w tej grupie demograficznej. Premiera została wyprzedzona przez Sunday Night Football w NBC i Family Guy w Fox, którzy odpowiednio uzyskali ocenę 7,3 i 4,5 w grupie demograficznej 18 do 49 w przedziale czasowym. W tym czasie odcinek był najmniej oglądaną sezonową premierą Gotowych na wszystko, z 11-procentowym spadkiem oglądalności w porównaniu do premiery szóstego sezonu rok wcześniej. ABC poinformowało, że odcinek zyskał dodatkowe 2,1 miliona widzów i 1,0 ocenę w tygodniu po oryginalnej transmisji. Remember Paul uzyskał lepsze wyniki w porównaniu do kolejnego odcinka You Must Meet My Wife, który przyciągnął 13.234 miliony widzów i uzyskał ocenę 8,2/12 w ogólnej liczbie widzów oraz ocenę 4,4 w przypadku widzów w wieku od 18 do 49 lat. Odcinek otrzymał mieszane recenzje. Tanner Stransky pozytywnie ocenił premierę. Pochwalił występ Williams, stwierdzając, że przywróciła markę suki, której brakowało w serialu od czasu odejścia Nicollette Sheridan; ponadto pozytywnie porównał występ do roli Wilhelminy Slater, którą grała Williams w Ugly Betty. Pochwalił także występ Harriet Sansom Harris, nazywając ją najbardziej przerażającą postacią w najlepszy możliwy sposób. Stransky nazwał historię Gabrielle i Carlosa słodką, ale skrytykował niedorzeczność fabuły Susan. Neal Justin zauważył lepszą jakość serii niż w sezonie szóstym po powrocie Marka Mojżesza jako Paula Younga. Skomentował także, że Vanessa Williams dała „powtórny występ” swojej postaci w Ugly Betty. Damian Holbrook również porównał występy Williams w odcinku i w Ugly Betty, stwierdzając, że dwie postacie mają ten sam ostry język i kłującą chemię ze wszystkimi, którzy wejdą na jej orbitę. John Griffiths pozytywnie ocenił premierę, przyznając jej tylko dwie gwiazdki. Stwierdził, że serial zamienił się w wszechstronny sitcom i skrytykował pisarzy za to, że nie byli w stanie opracować materiału pasującego do'' czcigodnej obsady zdolnej do wszelkich rzeczy''. Nazwał historię Paula banalną, i skomentował, że zarówno Williams, jak i Brian Austin Greene dostarczają zawrotnych osiągnięć. Isabelle Carreau nazwała ten odcinek sezonową premierą serialu. Carreau pochwalił także występ Williams, pisząc: Pogawędka między Lynette a Renee była bezcenna! Ciekawostki *Brenda Strong (Mary Alice Young) występuje w tym odcinku. To jej 14. występ na ekranie w serialu, a także pierwsza premiera sezonu, która fizycznie pokazuje ją od czasu pilota. *W tym odcinku Kyle MacLachlan (Orson Hodge), Dana Delany (Katherine Mayfair), Drea de Matteo (Angie Bolen), Maiara Walsh (Ana Solis), Andrea Bowen (Julie Mayer), Jeffrey Nordling (Nick Bolen) i Beau Mirchoff (Danny Bolen) opuścili zwykłą obsadę, podobnie jak Kendall Applegate (Penny Scavo), w której rolę gra teraz nowa regularna aktorka Darcy Rose Byrnes. Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) jest teraz rozliczana jako członek obsady w roli głównej, a powracające gwiazdy Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott) i Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) zostali awansowani do regularnych seriali (jednak ten drugi nie pojawia się i jest dlatego nie rozliczane w tym odcinku). Ponadto Mark Moses (Paul Young) ponownie dołącza do głównej obsady, po tym, jak zagrał w pierwszych dwóch sezonach, a Vanessa Williams dołącza również do obsady serialu jako nowa gospodyni domowa Renee Perry. *Jest to jeden z pięciu odcinków Gotowych na wszystko, który bezpośrednio nawiązuje do postaci wraz z odcinkiem sezonu Sunday in the Park with George, odcinkiem sezonu Children and Art z trzeciego sezonu oraz odcinkiem sezonu The Story Lucy and Jessie i Rose's Turn. Błędy *Dziecko na zdjęciu w dniu narodzin Juanity znajduje się w pełzającej pozycji i podtrzymuje się za ramiona, co byłoby niemożliwe dla noworodka. *W retrospekcjach pokazanych w tym odcinku Martha Huber otwiera drzwi frontowe swojego domu Paulowi Youngowi w noc, kiedy została zamordowana. Jest to sprzeczne z faktycznymi wydarzeniami, które miały miejsce w odcinku Guilty, w którym Paul pomaga Martha w zakupach, zabierając je z samochodu i kierując się z nią do domu. Cytaty Galeria Kategoria:Sezon siódmy Kategoria:Odcinki